A Blast Through Time
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: Thomas Fletcher is sent back in time in Marie Flynn-Shapiro's latest invention, the Pagani Huayra time machine! However, he accidentally prevents Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro from meeting, and now he must make sure they fall in love in order to save his friend's existence. Based on the movie Back to the Future. Rated T for coarse language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1: Too Darn Loud

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Back to the Future. Also please note, I will be using fan made characters such as Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher. However, Thomas will be the son of Ferb and Emily in this story (I do apologize to Ferbnessa fans, but I ship a different couple.) **

_CHAPTER 1: Too Darn Loud_

June 26th, 2015, 8:20am

"Marie?" A young boy with green hair wearing a black leather jacket asked while walking into the laboratory. "Marie? Hello, anybody home? Perry?" He called, but no platypus came. The young boy continues walking into the lab and sees a bowl full of platypus food that hasn't been touched for days. "Oh god, that's nasty..."

The boy then got his guitar hooked up to an amplifier and turned the settings to the highest points. He then proceeds to strum his guitar.

BRUMMMMMM!

The amp blows up, sending the boy flying to the shelves behind him. Books and paper began falling all over him. As he manages to get himself out, he sees that the amp was completely destroyed. "Rock and roll..." He said while taking his sunglasses off. Then, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Thomas, is that you?" A girl asked.

"Hey Marie, yeah it's me." Thomas replied.

"Good. Can you meet up with me at the Googolplex Mall tomorrow at 1:15? I need your assistance."

"Wait, 1:15 in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Marie, where have you been all week?"

"Working..."

"Hey, is Perry with you?"

"Yeah, he's here. Usually he disappears to god knows where, but he's here."

"Marie, you know you left your equipment on all week..."

"My equipment, that reminds me Thomas, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload."

"Yeah, I keep that in mind..." Thomas said while looking at the destroyed amplifier.

"Good, remember, Googolplex Mall at 1:15am."

Then, all of the clocks around the lab went off, making Thomas cover his ears.

"Are those my clocks?" Marie asks.

"Yeah, it says that it's 8 o'clock!" Thomas replied.

"My experiment worked! All of those clocks are exactly 25 minutes slow!"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that it is 8:25?"

"Precisely!"

"I'm late for my auditions!" Thomas hung up and ran out of the lab. He got onto his hover board and began riding to the band auditions for the Summer Dance. Knowing that he won't make it, he sees a Ford Raptor pickup truck drive by and quickly grabs hold on the back of it. In the background, Magic by The Cars began to play.

_Summer_

_It turns me upside down__  
>Summer, summer, summer<br>It's like a merry-go-round_

_I see you under the midnight_  
><em>All shackles and bows<em>  
><em>The high shoes<em>  
><em>With the cleats a-clicking<em>  
><em>A temperamental glow<em>

_How could you let me go_

_Oh, I got a hold on you_  
><em>Got a hold on you<em>  
><em>I've got a hold on you tonight<em>

_Oh, I got a hold on you_  
><em>I got a hold on you<em>  
><em>(Got a hold on you)<em>  
><em>That's right<em>

_Uh oh, it's magic_  
><em>When I'm with you<em>  
><em>Uh oh, it's magic<em>  
><em>Just a little magic<em>  
><em>You know it's true<em>  
><em>I got a hold on you<em>

As Thomas makes it to the audition, one of his friends, Jasmine, meets up with him.

"Thomas, hurry up! Your band is up next for the auditions!"

"Okay, jeez..."

Jasmine then leads Thomas to the stage. Upon arriving there, he meets up with his band members.

"Hey Dinner Bell, you're late!" Vincent Van Stomm, the drummer of Thomas's band said.

"I know, I know, but it wasn't my fault this time. The Marie set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow..."

"You still hang out with Marie?" Xavier Johnson, one of the guitar players of the band asks.

"Yeah... Is there a problem with that?"

"Some people think she's a real nutcase since she builds lots of dangerous inventions. If you hang out with her, you could end up in big trouble..."

"Oh come on, she's a good girl and makes really great inventions, just like how her father and my dad did when they were kids."

"Next please!" One of the judges said. The band then got on stage.

"Alright, so we're the Ferbettes!" Thomas said. He liked the fact that he named his band after his father. They began to play Magic by The Cars, with Thomas and Xavier strumming on their guitars. However, one of the judges stopped them.

"Hold it fellas! I'm afraid you're just too darn loud."

Thomas and Jasmine stared at the judges in shock.

"Next please!"

**Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella's Story

**Once again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Back to the Future. Marie, Thomas and Jasmine are fan made characters but I did not create them. Marie is created by Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember, Thomas is created by Melty94 though I changed his parents to Ferb and Emily (Emily Kinney is another fan made character, but I did not create her. I don't actually know who created her), and Jasmine also created by Melty94. Also, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. **

_CHAPTER 2: Isabella's Story_

June 26th, 2015, 10:00am

As Thomas and Jasmine began walking towards the clock tower in the Danville Square near the downtown area, a van drove by asking people to re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson.

"Too darn loud... I can't believe it! I'm never going to get a chance to play in front of everyone..." Thomas complained.

"One rejection isn't the end of the world, Thomas." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't really think I'm cut out for music..."

"But you're good, Thomas. You should really become a famous rock star."

"Yeah, I guess. Like what Marie said to me one time, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything..." Thomas paused and began daydreaming about her, but Jasmine snapped him out of it.

"Well, that's a pretty good advice." Jasmine commented.

"But seriously, what if other people say I'm no good? What if they say 'Get out of here kid! You got no future!'? I just can't take that kind of rejection. Yeesh, I'm beginning to sound just like Marie's dad..."

"Well, I don't think he's that bad. Besides, he's letting you borrow his car so that you can go for your road trip with Marie this weekend, well, if she ever shows up."

"I'm not sure if Marie is planning to go on the road with me. She called me this morning and told me to meet up with her at the Googolplex Mall tomorrow at 1:15am, probably another crazy invention." Thomas then saw a truck drove by carrying a Lamborghini. "Check out that supercar! Now that's real hot! Some day Jasmine, I'll own one of those. Just you wait and see! Wouldn't it be great to drive it into the sunset on the open highway? "

"Unless you can afford it, then yes, it would." Jasmine said. "Say, so told me that Marie called you to meet up with her at the Googolplex Mall tomorrow at 1:15am. Do her parents even know what she does nowadays?"

"Get out of town. They think she's hanging out with the girls. I mean, they'd totally freak out if they knew she was building some crazy machines and stuff... Some people think her inventions just seem too dangerous."

"I don't think her inventions are that dangerous. She's just trying to be creative, just like her father."

"Yeah, that's what I think too."

Then, a woman came over to them and showed them a jar of coins. "Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring a campaign to try and replace that clock. About 30 years ago, lightning stuck that tower and the clock hasn't been running since. We of the Danville preservation center believe it should be saved to preserve our history!"

"Alright, here's a quarter." Thomas then puts a coin in the jar.

"Thank you! Don't forget to take a flyer!" As the woman walks off, a car horn was heard.

"It's my dad, I gotta go." Jasmine said.

"Alright, see ya!" Thomas waved goodbye to Jasmine before she got into the car and drove off. Thomas then got onto his hover board and began to ride back home. He grabbed the back of a Dodge Charger police car in order to make his trip faster.

_ Uh oh, it's magic__  
>When I'm with you<br>Uh oh, it's magic  
>Just a little magic<br>You know it's true  
>I got a hold on you<em>

"Alright mom, I'll just be sleeping over at Marie's house." Thomas said later on that night.

"Have fun on your road trip after that!" His mom called.

Thomas then rode on his hover board to Maple Drive. However, upon arriving at Marie's house, he sees a tow truck reversing into the driveway. It was towing the Flynn-Shapiro car which has now been wrecked.

"Perfect, just perfect..." Thomas said before walking into the house.

"I can't believe you loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot." Antonio Miguel said to Phineas Flynn. "I could have been killed!"

"Now Antonio, I never noticed the car had a blind spot when I drive it..." Phineas then turned to see Thomas walking into the house. "Hey Thomas."

"What, are you blind Flynn? It's there, how else can you explain that big wreck out there?!"

"Antonio, I can assume your insurance is going to pay for all of this..."

"My insurance? It's your car, your insurance should pay for this." Antonio said. "So, you got my reports typed up yet?"

"Well, I figured it wasn't due until..." But then, Antonio grabbed Phineas's tie and began knocking him in the head.

"Hello? Anybody home, huh? Think Flynn, think. Do you realize what would happen if I handed in my reports in your handwriting? I'll get fired! You wouldn't want that to happen would ya?"

Phineas gave no reply.

"Would ya?!"

"Of course not Antonio, I'll get it done and give it to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey, not too early 'cause I sleep in Saturdays. Oh look! Your shoe is untied!"

Phineas looked down but Antonio popped his head back up.

"Don't be so gullible, Flynn!" Antonio went over to the refrigerator to get a drink. "Yeesh, I towed your car all the way to your house and all you got is light beer?"

Before Antonio walked out of the door, Thomas just stared at him.

"What are looking at, butthead?"

Thomas gave no reply.

"Say hi to Isabella for me." Then he left.

"I know what you're thinking Thomas, and you're right. But Antonio just happens to be my supervisor..."

"The car Mr. Flynn... I mean he wrecked it! You were going to let me use that car for the road trip. I can't use my dad's car because he needs it for work."

"I know Thomas and all I have to say is, I'm sorry..."

Phineas and Thomas went in to have dinner at the table.

"Believe me Thomas, you're better off not worrying about the aggravation and headaches of playing at the dance." Phineas said while offering Thomas a bowl of biscuits, but Thomas didn't accept it.

"He's right Thomas." Ivan Flynn-Shapiro, the oldest sibling in the family said. "The last thing you need is headaches..." He and Phineas began laughing while watching a funny show on TV.

"Say, uh, do you guys know where Marie is?" Thomas asks, even though he knows that he will be meeting her at the Googolplex Mall tomorrow morning.

"Oh, she's just hanging out with her friends." Isabella Flynn-Shapiro said. "I heard you were planning on going on a road trip with her tomorrow if she shows up, but it's unfortunate that the car got wrecked..."

"More like Marie's making another crazy invention..." Rachael Flynn-Shapiro, the second oldest sibling in the family thought. "Do you even remember the time when she built a robot butterfly and it exploded?"

"She was only 5 back then and was still learning how to build things." Isabella explained.

"Yeah, but you didn't go easy on her..."

"Oh crap, I'm late for work!" Ivan quickly got up and ran for the door. "See ya guys!"

"Say Thomas, you seem to care a lot about Marie. Do you like her?" Isabella asks.

"Well, um... I... um..." Thomas turned red.

"Just admit it Thomas! You like her!" Rachael blurted out.

"Okay, okay, I like her, jeez..."

"Reminds me of how I had a crush on my husband when we were your age." Isabella said with a smile.

"How did you and dad ever meet anyways?" Rachael asked.

"It was about 30 years ago he mysteriously fell down from a tree onto the middle of the road in front of my house."

"What was he even doing up on a tree anyways?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah, what were you doing Phineas? Bird watching?" Isabella asked her husband, but he wasn't listening since he was too busy watching TV.

"Anyways, there he was on the middle of the road. Grandpa was driving and he was too fast to slow down, so he accidentally hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a lost little puppy, and that's when my heart went out for him. He took me to a Love Handel concert on the night of my birthday, our first date. He kissed me for the very first time at that concert."

After Isabella finished her story, Phineas began to laugh as more funny stuff happened on TV.

June 27th, 2015, 12:28am

For the past couple of hours, Thomas had tried stay awake but failed to do so. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on and had the radio left on. Then, his phone rang, waking him up.

"Hello..."

"Thomas! You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Marie asks.

"What... no! Don't be silly Marie..." Thomas said, still sleepy.

"Listen, this is very important. Make sure you bring your phone with you before you head to the mall."

"Alright, I'm on my way." As Thomas hung up, he then snuck out through the window and rode on his hover board to the mall.

**So, what do you think the story so far? Please note, this story is set in another universe where Phineas, Ferb, and their friends lived as kids in the '80s. Antonio is a fan made created by Angelus19, though I made up his last name (Miguel). He will be the main antagonist of the story. Also, review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Pagani Time Machine

_CHAPTER 3: Pagani Time Machine_

June 27th, 2015, 1:15am

As Thomas arrives at the Googolplex Mall, she sees a truck in the middle of the empty parking lots and Perry sitting behind it.

"Hey Perry, how's it going?" Thomas gave a pat on Perry's head. Perry then chattered. "Where's Marie?"

Then, the door on the back of the truck began to open. Thomas watches in awe as a white Pagani Huayra reversed out with smoke billowing around. It had strange rocket like boosters at the back and rails around its body that glow a neon blue. As the car came to a stop right behind Thomas, a young red haired girl in a white dress with a radiation logo on the back stepped out of the car.

"Marie?" Thomas asks.

"Thomas! You made it!" Marie gave Thomas a hug, and Thomas just blushed. "Welcome to my latest experiment! "

"Is that a Huayra?"

"Yes, yes it is. All your questions will be answers, but for now, I need you to start filming."

"Oh, Marie, is that a-"

"Never mind that now, never mind."

Thomas then got her phone out and began filming Marie. "Alright, it's ready!"

"Good evening, I'm Marie Flynn-Shapiro and I'm standing outside the Googolplex Mall. It's Saturday morning June 27th, 2015 at 1:18am and this is temporal experiment #1." Marie then went to Perry. "Alright Perry! In you go!"

Perry hops into the car.

"Please note Perry the Platypus's clock is in precise synchronization as my watch."

"Got it." Thomas replied.

"Alright, have a good trip, Perry! Watch your head." Marie closes the gull-wing door. She then pulls out here remote control. "Here's the fun part."

Marie then controlled the Pagani like it was a toy car and drove it towards the end of the parking lot. She grabs Thomas's arm and pulled her into the path of the car with him.

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 188 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious sh**."

The Pagani began doing a burnout as Marie revs it engine up to 100 mph. Thomas began to walk slightly away from the path of the car but Marie pulls him back. She then releases the brake and the car went racing towards them. Its speed increases, 170 mph... 180 mph... Thomas decided to run out of the path of the car but once again, Marie pulls him back. "Watch this!"

As the car hits 188 mph, large sparks appears in front of the car and it disappears in a bright flash before it even hits Marie and Thomas. It leaves a pair of fire trails behind.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! 188 MILES PER HOURRRR!" Marie exclaims while jumping in excitement. Thomas sees that the car's licence plate had fell off right after the car disappeared and began spinning in circles before landing on the ground. "Temporal displacement happened at exactly 1:20 and zero seconds!"

"Ah! Hot!" Thomas yelled as he picked up the licence plate and dropped it. "Jeez, Marie, you disintegrated Perry!"

"Calm down, Thomas! I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of both Perry and the car are completely intact!"

"Then where the heck are they?!"

"The appropriate question is 'When the heck are they?'! You see, Perry had just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future!" Marie pointed at where the fire trails were left behind. "One minute into the future to be exact! At around 1:21am and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine!"

Thomas stared at Marie. "Wait a minute, Marie... Are you telling me you built a time machine... out of a Huayra?" He asked.

"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? Besides, the carbotanium construction made the flux dispersal..." Marie's watch began to beep. "Look out!"

As Marie pushed Thomas out of the way, three bright flashes occurred and the car appears. They both find out that the car was completely frozen. Marie flinched as smoke gushed out through the rocket like boosters but proceeded walking towards the car. She tried opening the door but immediately pulled her hand back.

"What? Is it hot?" Thomas asked.

"No, it's cold. Really cold..." Marie opens the door with her foot and finds that Perry is still in the car.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Marie commented. She takes Perry's clock before he ran back to the truck. "Check it out! Perry's clock is exactly 1 minute behind and still ticking!"

"He's alright." Thomas said while looking at Perry who was in the truck.

"Of course he's alright! He's completely unaware that anything ever happened! As far he's concerned the trip was instantaneous, which is why his clock was 1 minute behind. He skipped over that minute and arrived at this exact moment in time. C'mon! I'll show you how it works!" Marie sat in the driver's seat in the car.

"First, you turn on the time circuits." The time circuits go on. It shows three displays. "The one on the top shows you where you want to go, the middle one shows you where you are, and the bottom one shows you where you were. Say, you want to see Christopher Columbus arriving in the Americas (October 12th, 1492) or witness man landing to the moon (July 20th, 1969)! Here's an important date in the history of science!" Marie types in July 5th, 1985. "That's it! July 5th, 1985!"

Marie started to laugh while Thomas was a bit confused. "I don't get it. What happened on that day?"

"It was the day time travel was invented!" Marie explains. "Apparently I met this crazy old man who claims to be some evil scientist. His name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz... Isn't he the brother of Danville's mayor from the '80s, Roger Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes, yes he is. Heinz told me was standing on a toilet hanging a clock that day when he fell and hit his head, and that's when he had a vision, a vision of this." Marie points at the Y shaped light in the car. "The flux capacitor!"

"Flux capacitor." Thomas said in interest. "That a nice name!"

"Yeah, it's taken him over 30 years to design it. Apparently he's too old to be building stuff right now, so he gave me his blueprints and I built it myself. 30 years... yeesh, that's a pretty long time!" Marie thought

"This is heavy duty, Marie. Does it still run on normal gas?" Thomas asks while sitting in the car.

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick, Plutonium!"

"Plutonium, ah I see. Wait, are you saying that this sucker is nuclear?" Thomas began to put his phone down.

"Hey! Keep filming! Uh, no, this sucker is electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity that I need."

"Marie, you don't just walk into a store to buy plutonium. Did you rip that off?"

Marie then walked towards Thomas. "Of course! From a group of Libyan Nationalists! They kidnapped me one time since they wanted me to build them a bomb, but I managed to escape and took their plutonium from them! Now c'mon, let's get you in your radiation suit!"

"Wow..." Thomas then went to the truck to put on his radiation suit.

Marie then got a jar with plutonium and slowly places it into the chamber on the back of the car. Thomas continued filming while she was doing this. As the pellet went it, they took their radiation helmets off.

"It's safe now. Everything is all set! Make sure you don't delete those videos, we'll need a record." Marie then grabbed her suitcase and puts it in the trunk of the car. "I'm gonna need that. Who knows if there are cotton panties in the future? I'm allergic to synthetic materials."

"The future, so that's where you're going."

"That's right! 25 years into the future! I've always dreamed of seeing the future, looking beyond the years and seeing the progress of mankind. I would also see who I'll be married to in the future!"

Thomas blushed as she said that, since he hopes that he will eventually get married to her in the future.

"Uh, hey Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Look me up when you get there."

"Indeed I will! Roll 'em!"

Thomas began filming again.

"I, Marie Flynn-Shapiro am about to embark on a historic journey." But then, Marie started laughing. "What am I thinking? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium! How would I ever get back? One pellet one trip, I must be crazy!"

But then, Perry started chattering nervously.

"What's wrong, Perry?" Marie asks. She then sees a black turbocharged Chevrolet Camaro turning on its headlights and entering the parking lots. "Oh god, they found me, I don't know how, but they found me... run for it Thomas!"

"Who?"

"What do you think, the Libyans!" Marie screamed while pointing at the car. Thomas turns and sees a man coming out on the sunroof top of the car with a machine gun.

"Holy sh**!" Thomas quickly took cover behind the Pagani.

"I'll draw their fire!"

"Marie! Wait!"

Marie quickly got her gun and tried shooting at them, but there were no bullets in it. Then, the Camaro came to a stop right in front of her and she had no choice but to drop her gun.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Thomas watched in horror as the Libyans shot down Marie.

"NOOOOOOOO! BAST*****!"

But then, the man pointed his gun at Thomas and began shooting at him, but luckily Thomas managed to take cover behind the truck. However, the car drove right around the truck and it came to a stop right in front of him. Thomas closed his eyes, thinking that his life was going to end. But nothing happened. He finds out that the man shooting had run out of bullets and had just begun reloading. Thomas then ran for the Pagani and got it started. He quickly drove off as the Camaro gave chase after the man got his gun reloaded. As he switches gears, he accidentally turns the time circuits on with July 5th, 1985 still on the top display.

"C'mon, move!" Thomas gunned on the accelerator as the Pagani got up to 100 mph. However, a sharp right turn ahead causes him to slow down. He looks on his rear view mirror to see that the Libyans were still shooting at his. As she makes another right turn onto the open road, he sees that the man firing had got out an RPG, ready to fire at him.

"Holy sh**! Let's see if you bast**** can do 200!"

VROOM!

As Thomas stepped on the gas, he watches as the speed increases, 186...187...188 mph. Then, a bright flash of light appears.

**Well, this is a good stopping point isn't it? Probably most of you already know what's gonna happen next. I chose a Pagani Huayra as the time machine for a change so that people of 1985 wouldn't recognize it, just like how Marty brought a DeLorean back to 1955 and people thought of it as an alien spaceship. Anyways, see you in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: 1985

_CHAPTER 4: 1985_

As the bright flash of light ended, Thomas finds out that he had ended up from the mall's parking lots to an open farm field. He accidentally smashes into a scarecrow.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Thomas screamed. He immediately turns on the windshield wipers in order to get the scarecrow's face off the windshield. But then, he finds out that he was too fast to slow down and ended up crashing into a barn. This awakens a family living nearby.

"What...what the heck is that?" The woman asks after opening the barn door.

"Looks like an airplane... without wings!" The man thought.

"Uh, guys... that ain't no airplane..." The young boy showed his comic book which had a picture of an alien hopping out of his UFO on the cover which looked similar to the Pagani Huayra they were staring at. Then, the driver side gull-wing door opened and Thomas, who was still in his radiation suit, hopped out. The family screamed in horror, thinking that he was an alien.

"Hey! Listen! I..." But before Thomas could explain, the family quickly shuts the door. He accidentally trips over a haystack before realizing he was in a barn. As he got up, he went out to try to speak to the family.

"Hey, sorry about your barn..."

BANG!

A gunshot was heard, causing Thomas to quickly walk backwards back into the barn.

"It's mutated into human form! Shoot it!" The young boy shouted.

BANG!

"Take that you mutated son of a bi***!" The man yelled. But then, the Pagani got started and roared its way out of the barn. The man tried to shoot at the fleeing car, but accidentally knocks down his own mailbox. "You space bast****, look what you made me done!"

Thomas immediately drove out of the Googolplex ranch and got onto a highway.

"No need to panic, it's all just a dream! A very intense... dream..." He said to himself. But then, he immediately slammed on the brakes and got out of the car to find out that his neighbourhood was just being built. He then sees a red 1978 Chrysler New Yorker driving towards him and it came to a stop.

"Hey listen, you've gotta help me..." Thomas told the driver of the car.

"Don't stop or we'll die!" The lady in the car yelled at the driver before they took off.

"This is just nuts..." Thomas then got back into the Huayra. But just when he got it started, the engine shuts off as well as the time circuits. He also finds out that the Plutonium chamber was empty. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

Thomas then took his radiation suit off and pushed the car behind the sign which had a picture of his neighbourhood, which has yet to be built. He then walked to the Danville Square which was 2 miles away.

Upon arriving in the Danville Square, Thomas finds out that everything was not how he remembered. Many people were dressed up rather colorfully. They wore Member's only jackets, Parachute pants, Converse shoes, Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses, and some even had '80s styled hair. The technology was also different. People called through telephones instead of iPhones, listened to music through cassettes instead of iPods (some even carried a huge radio on their shoulder), played video games at the arcade instead of having an Xbox or a PlayStation console, and watched on huge Televisions instead of flat screen HDTVs. The cars that drove around were mostly late '70s and early to mid '80s models. As Thomas continues exploring around Danville Square, Electric Avenue by Eddy Grant played in the background.

_Boy! Boy!_

_Now in the street there is violence _**(Thomas nearly gets hit by a Lamborghini Countach while crossing the road in which the car honked at him.)**_**  
><strong>__And-and a lots of work to be done__  
><em>_No place to hang all our washing__  
><em>_And-and I can't blame all on the sun. Oh no!__  
><em>

_We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue__  
><em>_And then we'll take it higher__  
><em>_Oh we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue__  
><em>_And then we'll take it higher__.  
><em>

_Workin' so hard like a soldier  
>Can't afford a thing on TV<br>Deep in my heart I am warrior  
>Can't get food for them kid. Good God!<em>

_We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue  
>And then we'll take it higher<br>Oh we gonna rock down to Electric Avenue  
>And then we'll take it higher<em>

Then, a bell rang. Thomas spun around to see that the clock on the tower was fully functioning. "Thought that thing never worked..." He thought. Then, an '84 Ford Econoline van drove by, telling people to re-elect Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz. A man walked by Thomas and threw a newspaper into a garbage can in which Thomas immediately grabbed it and saw the date of July 5th, 1985.

"This has gotta be a dream..." Thomas then walks across the street to a cafe in order to use the phone booth. While walking into the cafe, he hears Back in Time by Huey Lewis and The News playing on the radio. "What a coincidence... " He thought.

"Hey kid? You jump ship?" The bartender asks.

"Excuse me?"

"What's with the life preserver?"

Thomas looked and realized that he had been wearing an orange life preserver ever since he left his house back in 2015.

"Look, I just wanna use the phone..."

"It's in the back."

As Thomas got to the booth, he then pulls out a phone book and began searching for someone who could help him.

"Here you are!" He says after finding the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz in which Marie told him about. But before he could even dial the number, a sound was heard coming from his pocket and he realized that he had set an alarm on his iPhone. He quickly taps the snooze button it before anyone notices. He then proceeds to dialing the number.

"C'mon, pick up!" But no answer came. Thomas then ripped out the page in the book and went to the bartender. "Hey, do you know where Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc-"

"Are you gonna order something kid?!"

"Uh, sure, give me a Tab."

"Tab? I can't give you a Tab, unless you order something."

"Well, give me Coke Zero."

"Coke Zero?"

"Look, just give me something without sugar."

"Something without sugar..." The bartender gave Thomas coffee without sugar. Right as he took a sip, the cafe doors burst open.

"Hey Flynn?!"

Thomas immediately turned around as he knew the name Flynn. The teen sitting next to him also turned around.

"Hey Flynn, I'm talking to you, you triangular headed bug."

"Antonio..." Thomas said to himself.

"Oh, hey Antonio, hey guys, how's it going?" The teen said timidly.

"You got the blueprints for my skateboard done yet?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I figured that it wasn't due until..." Then, Antonio grabbed the teen's collar and started knocking him in the head.

"Hello? Anybody home, huh? Think Flynn, think. I gotta have time to build it! Do you realize what would happen if I used a skateboard that you built? I'll get kicked out of the team. You wouldn't want that to happen, would ya?"

The teen gave no answer.

"Would ya?!"

"Of course not Antonio, I'll get it done by tonight and give it to you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hey, not too early 'cause I sleep in Saturdays. Oh look, you're shoe is untied!"

The teen looked down but Antonio popped his head back up.

"Don't be so gullible Flynn!" Then Antonio noticed that Thomas was looking at them. "What are you looking at, butthead?"

"Look at this guy's life preserver. Dweeb thinks he's going to drown!" One of Antonio's friends said while grabbing onto Thomas's life preserver.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Antonio announced. "And as for you Flynn, I don't want to see you in here again."

"Alright, bye bye..." The teen said. Antonio and his friends then hopped into their black 1970 Ford Mustang convertible and drove off. In the cafe, Thomas stared closely at the teen.

"What?!" The teen asked.

"You're Phineas Flynn..." Thomas said.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Hey, what are you doing letting those guys push you around, boy?" A black guy about the same age as Thomas asked while walking towards Phineas.

"Well, they're bigger than me..."

"Have some respect for yourself, boy! Do you realize what would happen if you let people walk all over you? They'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life! Look at me, do you think I'm gonna be hanging around in this slop house for the rest of my life?"

"Watch it, Goldie!" The bartender said.

"No way, because one day, I'm gonna be somebody!"

"That's right, he's gonna be mayor." Thomas commented.

"That's right, I-" A smile then came on Goldie's face. "Mayor... I like the sound of that! I can run for mayor!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." The bartender chuckled.

"You wait and see Mr. Caruthers, I will be mayor! I'll be the most powerful man in Danville, and I will clean up this town!"

"Good, you can start by sweeping the floors!" Lou Caruthers, the bartender, said while passing Goldie a broom.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson... I love the sound of that!"

As Thomas was about to take a drink of his coffee, he finds out that Phineas had just left and is now outside riding away on his skateboard.

"Hey Mr. Flynn, I mean uh... you on the skateboard!" Thomas then ran to where the young Phineas was heading.

Upon arriving there, Thomas finds that Phineas has climbed up a tree, looking through a pair of binoculars. It appears that he was spying on Isabella who was changing in her room.

"He's a peeping tom..." Thomas thought.

All of a sudden, Phineas loses his grip and slips off the tree onto the middle of the road where a 1967 Lincoln Continental was about to hit him.

"Mr. Flynn!" Thomas then pushes Phineas out of the way, but ends up getting hit by the car.

"What a minute? Who are you?" The driver of the '67 Lincoln asks Phineas, but Phineas quickly got onto his skateboard and rode off. "Hey, Vivian! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out here! Help me take him into the house!"

**Was this real, or was this all a dream? Find out in the next chapter of A Blast Through Time! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Garcia-Shapiros

_CHAPTER 5: The Garcia-Shapiros_

"Mrs. Flynn? Is that you?" Thomas asks a shadowy figure that he saw in front of him right after he woke up.

"Just relax now. You've been a sleep for almost nine hours." The figure said.

"Had a horrible nightmare... I dreamt that I went back in time..." Thomas said, still sleepy.

"Well you're safe and sound now, back in fabulous 1985."

"1985?!" Thomas's immediately he sat up right as the lights in the room went on. There sees Isabella, only to find out that she is 30 years younger.

"Mrs. Fly... Mrs. Fly... You're so..." Thomas stammered.

"My name is Isabella, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She said.

"Yeah, but you're so... young..."

"Just relax Tommy. You got a big bruise on your head." The young Isabella said.

As Thomas stood, he immediately got back into the bed after realizing he had no pants on. "Gah! Where are my pants?!"

"Over there, by my hope chest... I've never seen platypus themed underwear before, Tommy..."

"Tommy? Why do you keep calling me Tommy?" Thomas asks. He remembers how Marie used to call him 'Tommy' as a nickname when they were kids, but he was still rather annoyed about it.

"Isn't that your name? Tommy Fletcher? It's written all over your underwear..." Isabella began lifting the blanket but Thomas quickly moved further away. "Oh, I guess they just call you Tom."

"Uh no... I prefer to be called... Thomas..."

"Oh, nice to meet you Tommy...Thomas... Fletcher..." Isabella then took a seat beside Thomas, but Thomas awkwardly stares at her. "Do you mind if I seat here?"

"Uh...no, it's fine!" Thomas said while breathing heavily.

"That's a pretty big nasty bruise you got there..." As Isabella was about to check on Thomas's bruise, Thomas quickly backed off but ended up falling off the bed.

"Isabella? Are you up there?" A woman called from downstairs.

"Oh shoot, it's my mother! Quick! Get your pants back on!" Isabella tosses the pants to Thomas and quickly ran for the door. Thomas, who was still rather clumsy, fell down while trying to put his pants back on.

"So how long were you in this city, Thomas?" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, the mother of Isabella asks.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Well, since you've got a life preserver on, I figured you are a sailor."

"Uh, coast guard..."

"Sam, here's the young man you hit with the car." Vivian said to her husband who was busy fixing a television. "Thank god he's alright."

"What the hell is a kid your age doing in the middle of the street like that?" Sam Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella's father and the driver of the '67 Lincoln said.

"Pay no attention to him Thomas, he's in one of his moods." Vivian said.

"Have a seat Thomas." Isabella then gave Thomas a seat next to her at the dinner table.

"Sam, will you please come over here and have dinner?!" Vivian said to her husband.

"Yay! Now we can watch The Cannonball Run 2 while we eat!" Sam then moved the television near the table.

"Cannonball Run 2. Have you seen this movie before, Thomas?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah, I've seen this movie a hundred of times before! This is the scene where the cops pull over a car which they think it's driven by an orangutan!" Thomas said after recognizing it was the same movie that Phineas was watching back in 2015.

"What do you mean you've seen this movie a hundred times? It's just released for the VHS." Sam said.

"I saw it on, DVD..."

"What the heck is a DVD?"

"Oh honey, he's just teasing you! Nobody has seen this movie a hundred times." Vivian said. She then turns to Thomas. "Say Thomas, I felt that I've seen you before. Do I know your mother?"

"Uh, maybe..." Thomas said, knowing that Isabella was friends with his mother when they were his age.

"Well, I'd love to give her a call. I don't want her to worry about you."

"Uh, you can't! 'Cause nobody's home..."

"Oh..."

Then Thomas remembered that he still had the sheet of paper that he ripped out from the phone book. "Hey uh, do you guys know where Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is?"

"Oh, just follow the main road at the end of Maple Drive. It's a strange looking building in the downtown area." Sam said.

"Main road... I guess that's Jefferson S. Marsh Drive."

"Who the heck is Jefferson S. Marsh?"

"Mom, with Thomas's parents out of town, do you think he should spend the night with us?" Isabella asked. "After all, dad almost killed him with the car."

"That's true Thomas. I think you should spend the night with us. I feel that you're our responsibility."

"Gee, I don't know..."

"And he can sleep in my room!" Isabella added while putting her hand on Thomas's knee.

"Uh... I have to go! Thanks for everything, you guys were great and all! I hope to see you later!" Thomas then ran for the door. "Much later..."

"You know, he's a very strange young man..." Vivian thought.

"He's an idiot, comes from a laboratory of a test subject. He probably hangs out with idiots too. Isabella, if you ever have a kid who hangs out with people like that, I'll disown you."

**So, um... yeah. I know it's weird, but I did a lot of research of underwear brands that didn't exist 30 years ago by the ways, and I couldn't find any :P I obviously can't use Calvin Klein, so I decided to just use Thomas's nickname. Also in case you didn't know, DVDs never existed in the '80s. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Doofenshmirtz

_CHAPTER 6: Meet Doofenshmirtz_

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

Upon arriving at the strange looking purple building in downtown Danville, Thomas then heads for the highest floor and looks for the room where Dr. Doofenshmirtz lives in.

"Ah, here it is." Thomas said after he found the door with the words 'Heinz Doofenshmirtz' on it. He then rang the doorbell, but no one seemed to answer. As Thomas was about to leave, he heard the door open slightly and immediately shutting afterwards. Thomas then went back to ring on the doorbell once more, and finally, the door opens. He then sees the scientist that Marie had been talking to him about, except the scientist was younger and had brown spiky hair.

"Dr. D?" Thomas asked.

"Don't say a word!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz then pulled Thomas into his room. "I don't want to know your name. I do not want to know anything else about you."

"But Dr. D, I-"

"Don't tell me anything!"

"But listen! I-"

"Quiet!" Dr. D then puts a cord on Thomas's head which was connected to his mind reading-inator. "I'm gonna read your thoughts... So, you come from a great distance?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Not a word! Uh... you want me to buy tickets to the movie 'Back to the Future'!"

"No-"

"SHH! Don't say anything! Uh... you want me to make a donation to the Coastguard Youth Auxiliary!"

"Dr. D..." Thomas then pulled the cord off of his head. "I'm from the future. I came here in a time machine that you designed and a friend of mine built it after getting the ideas from you. Now I need your help to get back to the year 2015."

"My god... Do you realize what this means?" Dr. D said. "It means this damn thing doesn't work!" He then took his mind reading-inator and threw it on the ground.

"Dr. D, you gotta help me. You're the only one who knows how the time machine works."

"Time machine... I never built any time machine..."

"Well, you didn't specifically build it. A friend of mine did. She will meet up with you 30 years from now and you'll give her the blueprints on how to build it." Thomas then pulls out his driver's licence and a picture "Look at my driver's licence, expires 2017. Look at my birthday for crying out loud, I haven't even been born yet! Look at this picture, this is Marie and her siblings. Look at her sister's shirt, Class of 2014."

"Pretty mediocre photographic fakery..." Dr. D then dropped the photo.

"I'm telling the truth Dr. D. You gotta believe me!"

"Then tell me, future boy, who is president of the United States in 2015?"

"Barack Obama."

"Barack Obama? Did we lose a war or something?" Dr. D then grabbed his blueprints and ran out of his room. "I suppose that if I ever had a daughter, she could be the first lady!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Thomas chased him down the stairs.

"And my brother Roger could still remain mayor of Danville!" Dr. D then went into his laboratory.

"Dr. D, can you please listen to me for a minute?"

"I've had enough of practical jokes for one evening! Goodnight future boy!" Dr. D then shuts the door and locks it.

"Wait, Dr. D! The bruise on your head, I know how you got it! Marie told me about it, you were standing on the toilet hanging a clock when you fell, hit your head and came up with the idea of the flux capacitor, which... makes... time travel... possible..." As Thomas began to walk away thinking Dr. D wouldn't believe him, he hears the door unlocking and opening. Dr. D stares at Thomas in disbelief.

**Knock, knock.**

**Who's there?**

**Elsie.**

**Elsie who?**

'**Elsie' you in the next chapter! **


End file.
